Jason
Jason Frudnick is the main character in most of the Blaster Master adventures. He's the husband of Eve, father of Roddy and Elfie, and destroyer of the Plutonium Boss after finding his pet frog, Fred. Jason is most famous for piloting Sophia 3rd. His primary weapon is the Blaster Rifle, and he uses short-range supplementary Grenades. There's not much known about him, other than he grew up as a normal teenage boy and seems to possess a strong sense of bravery. After inheriting Sophia 3rd, he learned quickly how to operate, maintain, and even improve on the original alien technology. Appearances & Synopses ''Blaster Master Jason is a normal teenager who owns a pet frog named Fred. One day, Fred escapes from his tank and jumps outside onto a chest filled with a radioactive substance, causing the frog to grow in size. Fred's weight causes the chest to sink into the ground, causing him to fall into a large hole. Jason follows his frog down the hole to the underworld, where he comes across the tank Sophia 3rd parked next to the entrance to the Forest. Realizing something is wrong with the environment, Jason equips the combat suit and pilots the tank. Jason adventures through the underworld, fighting lurking monsters. Journeying even deeper underground, he eventually fights Underworld Lord and saves the world from a mutant invasion. Jason restores Fred in the ending. Worlds of Power: Blaster Master Events follow much the same course as they do above, except that Jason, now given the last name Frudnick, meets a woman named Eve when encountering Sophia 3rd and is hastily introduced to operating the tank's systems during their initial ride. They also meet up with Alex, one of Jason's high school friends, who is pursuing his own missing pet. Blaster Master 2 Jason has elected to pursue a quieter life following his last underground adventure, but stores Sophia 3rd in a barn just in case. That case arises when the Lightning Beings scrap it as part of their plan to stop the Earth's rotation, prompting him to rebuild the remnants into Sophia 4th and retaliate. Blaster Master Boy SOPHIA is not in this game This is just bomberman but bomberman is named Jason. Blaster Master: Enemy Below Ostensibly taking place between the two numbered ''Blaster Master titles, Jason is contacted to resume piloting a refitted Sophia 3rd after experiments on the original batch of mutants go awry. ''Blaster Master: Blasting Again A much older Jason eventually forms a family with Eve, fathers Roddy, and adopts Elfie, but never truly settles down, and is described as killed in action against the Lightning Beings. Blaster Master Zero Jason Frudnick is a well-known scientist who specializes in robotics. One day, while he is out exploring, he stumbles across a strange creature he's never seen before. Believing it to be a creature from before the ice age, Jason manages to capture it and names it Fred. He then proceeds to study it, hoping to learn about what life was like before the ice age. However, Fred manages to escape from terrarium, and disappears through a wormhole. Jason follows it, and ends up in a cave far underground. He finds no sign of Fred, but instead finds the tank known as SOPHIA III. The tank opens for him, and he decides to use it to track down Fred. Blaster Master Zero 2'' A few months have passed since the events of Blaster Master Zero's true ending. Eve was successfully rescued from the Invem Sophia and the Mutant Core destroyed, saving Earth from the threat of invasion. However, some mutant cells still remained within Eve, causing rampant corruption and visible mutation of her body. Jason frantically searches the underground for a cure to the point where Sophia Zero and his Blaster Rifle nearly break down beyond repair, but to no avail. Seeing as no cure can be found on Earth, Jason believes that Planet Sophia, where Eve and the Sophia Metal Attackers originated, could have a means of saving her. They construct Gaia-SOPHIA, a Metal Attacker capable of theoretically unlimited space travel, and set off into the cosmos. Category:Characters Category:Blaster Master Category:Blaster Master 2 Category:Blaster Master: Enemy Below Category:Blaster Master: Blasting Again Category:Blaster Master Boy